Sinners
by ShanMah
Summary: Le monde des sorciers est en train de s'effondrer. Pour tenter de le sauver, Albus Dumbledore a confié une mission à Hermione Granger. Une mission qu'elle seule a une chance de pouvoir accomplir... changer le cours du temps.
1. Fallen Pureblood, mission for a Mudblood

Disclaimer : Vous connaissez J

**Disclaimer : **Vous connaissez J. R. Rowling ? C'est un grand génie, et c'est elle qui a créé Harry Potter et son univers et qui se fait plein de fric et de notoriété avec ! Je n'ai aucun droit sur son œuvre, j'écris pour mon plaisir et, j'espère, le vôtre.

**Rating : **M (justifié, justifiéééé !)

**Précision : **Ne prend pas en compte le tome 7, donc on peut dire que c'est un peu AU sur les bords. Que voulez-vous, c'est la vie...

**Pairing principal : **HG/TJ. Peut-être HG/DM après, ça va dépendre. Si vous êtes totalement réfractaire à cette idée et que vous êtes tombé sur ma fanfic par pur hasard, il est encore temps pour vous de fuir.

**Note : **Il se peut qu'elle avance lentement, et je m'excuse d'avance de mon manque de ponctualité. Mais j'avais trooooooop envie ! ;)

**SINNERS**

**Chapitre 1 :**** A fallen Pure-Blood, mission for a Mudblood**

C'était une chaude nuit de juillet pour l'Angleterre. Néanmoins, il existait un endroit qui était toujours aussi glacial, peu importe ce qu'indiquait le thermomètre : le manoir Malefoy. Et, ce soir, il était plus froid que jamais. L'ambiance était si polaire que jamais on aurait pu imaginer, à moins de connaître cette famille pour le moins particulière, que l'unique fils des propriétaires du manoir était de retour auprès de ses parents.

Dans le hall sombre, un homme, grand et mince, se tenait droit et raide. Il avait un visage aux traits durs, des cheveux d'or blanc, longs et lisses, retenus en queue de cheval par un ruban de velours aussi noir que ses vêtements. Ses yeux gris étaient totalement dépourvus de la chaleur qui conférait de l'humanité à un regard. Sa peau était pâle, et cette pâleur était accentuée par la lumière de la lune – le seul éclairage présent – qui traversait une fenêtre et frappait son visage.

Le jeune homme qui lui faisait face se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ses cheveux blond très clair, son teint d'albâtre, ses yeux gris et sa carrure ne laissaient aucun doute : il était le fils du premier. Toutefois, ses traits, bien qu'indéniablement ressemblants, n'avaient pas la même dureté. Le premier avait l'air du diable : le second avait l'air d'un ange.

- Comment oses-tu revenir ici après avoir démontré tant de lâcheté ? lança le père d'un ton sec.

- En fait de lâcheté... comment peux-tu me reprocher d'avoir simplement suivi ton exemple ? rétorqua le fils.

- _Endol_...

- LUCIUS !

Une troisième personne venait d'entrer en scène, et c'était elle qui avait poussé ce cri strident en obligeant le sorcier à baisser la baguette qu'il venait de brandir en direction de son fils. Elle était grande et svelte : une cascade de cheveux blond platine tombaient en désordre mais avec élégance sur ses épaules, jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Elle sortait visiblement du lit, et portait une robe de chambre de soie violette par-dessus sa chemise de nuit. Son visage était d'une grande beauté, avec des traits fins et délicats. Elle ne pouvait qu'être la mère du jeune homme, et, de toute évidence, c'était sa beauté qui avait adouci les traits de son fils.

Pour l'heure, la femme regardait son époux avec haine et mépris. Puis, elle tourna son regard vers son fils, et, aussitôt, son expression changea. Ses grands yeux bleus se remplirent de larmes : masqués par la noirceur, ceux du jeune homme firent de même lorsqu'elle se jeta à son cou en sanglotant, sous le regard dédaigneux de son mari.

Drago referma ses bras autour du corps de sa mère, enfouissant son visage au creux de son cou. Les cheveux blonds de Narcissa chatouillaient sa peau, son doux parfum de rose caressait ses narines. Dans ses bras, il se sentait retomber en enfance, à cette époque lointaine où il n'y avait ni Seigneur des Ténèbres, ni Sortilèges Impardonnables, ni cette peur qui le torturait depuis des mois...

Lucius, Drago et Narcissa Malefoy venaient de se retrouver.

Dans une maison plus modeste mais bien plus chaleureuse, une jeune fille était allongée dans son lit, regardant fixement le plafond au-dessus d'elle. Au fil des années, sa crinière indisciplinée avait finie par se domestiquer en une chevelure bouclée dotée de jolis reflets caramel au soleil, elle était de taille moyenne et mince. Son visage était agréable à regarder. En vérité, elle aurait été très belle si elle n'avait pas eu les traits tirés par la fatigue et si ses yeux chocolat n'avaient pas été soulignés de cernes sombres. Hermione Granger manquait visiblement de sommeil, et la situation ne semblait pas partie pour s'améliorer.

Son regard glissa vers le bureau. Sur la pile des numéros de la Gazette du Sorcier publiés depuis le début des vacances d'été trônaient deux objets de métal. Le premier, un petit insigne d'argent, brillait doucement dans la faible lumière. L'insigne de préfète-en-chef qu'elle avait reçu la veille. Juste à côté, ce qui semblait être un pendentif en or, doté d'une longue chaîne dorée, brillait également sous la douce lumière lunaire. Sa vision lui fit revivre le même souvenir qu'à l'habitude, un événement qui était arrivé la veille de la mort du directeur de Poudlard :

_- Professeur, pourquoi m'avoir convoquée dans votre bureau ?_

_Intriguée, elle était assise devant Albus Dumbledore, qui la regardait d'un air solennel._

_- Il y a une tâche d'une très grande importance qui doit être effectuée, Miss Granger. Pas tout de suite. Lorsque le moment sera opportun._

_Hermione fronça les sourcils, mais demeura silencieuse._

_- Cette tâche, j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir l'accomplir, alors il me faut faire preuve d'humilité et... déléguer._

_- Mais... c'est ce que vous êtes en train de faire avec Harry, non ? s'étonna la jeune fille. Avec les leçons privées..._

_- C'est une tâche d'une toute autre nature que je veux vous confier. Une tâche qu'Harry serait incapable d'accomplir._

_- De quoi s'agit-il ?_

_- De Voldemort._

_La Gryffondor sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Quelle tâche relative à Voldemort pouvait être si difficile à accomplir pour que Dumbledore ne pense pas en être capable, et pour qu'il soit si sûr qu'Harry ne le serait pas non plus ?_

_- Si c'est possible, je préfèrerais que cette action ne soit pas posée. Mais plus le temps avance, plus la guerre avance, plus je pense que la balance est en train de pencher... et pas forcément du bon côté. Combattre Lord Voldemort et ses partisans de front, leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues, c'est la mission des Aurors, de l'Ordre du Phénix et de tout sorcier se disant du bon côté. Combattre Voldemort de façon plus insidieuse en éliminant ce qui le rend immortel, ses fameux Horcruxes, pour le rendre mortel et le tuer, c'est le rôle d'Harry. Mais si jamais ces deux premières lignes de défense devaient échouer ou tomber... Miss Granger, ce sera à vous d'intervenir._

_- Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire en dehors d'aider Harry à..._

_- Il faudra tuer la haine de Tom Jedusor envers les Moldus et envers les « impurs » dans l'œuf. Il faudra l'empêcher d'être Lord Voldemort._

_Hermione sentit son cœur cesser de battre. Albus Dumbledore était-il __**vraiment**__ en train de dire que..._

_- Pourquoi moi ? laissa-t-elle échapper en un murmure._

_- J'ai besoin de quelqu'un en qui j'ai une totale confiance. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un de brillamment intelligent, quelqu'un de sage. J'ai besoin d'une personne qui sache ce qu'elle fait. Miss Granger, il n'y a que vous qui répondiez à ces critères._

_Il fit glisser une enveloppe vers elle. De sa main tremblante, la sorcière la prit._

_- Vous connaissez les règles._

_Elle hocha la tête._

_- Ne le faites que lorsque vous sentirez que la situation l'exige réellement._

_- Quand ?_

_- Je sais que vous saurez choisir le moment opportun..._

Hermione s'était levée et regardait maintenant le petit sablier d'or au creux de la paume de sa main. Le Retourneur de Temps. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la couverture de la dernière édition de la Gazette.

« Un autre double meurtre signé par Vous-Savez-Qui » clamait le titre. En dessous, une première photo montrait la terrible marque des ténèbres au-dessus d'un manoir sombre. La seconde photo était le visage d'un jeune homme et de sa mère. _Drago Malefoy et Narcissa Malefoy assassinés_. Elle avait beau le détester de tout son être, la nouvelle avait été un terrible coup pour elle. Il ne méritait pas de mourir. Et sa mère, bien que détestable, ne méritait pas de mourir en voulant protéger son fils.

Et c'était la preuve que la situation devenait de plus en plus grave. Voldemort en était à assassiner les enfants de ses propres fidèles, les héritiers des plus grandes familles de Sang Pur, et à tuer ces fidèles s'ils s'opposaient. À nouveau, elle reporta son attention sur le Retourneur. Nul doute, c'était le moment d'agir. Il fallait qu'elle accomplisse la volonté de Dumbledore avant que la situation empire encore plus.

Elle passa la longue chaîne d'or autour de son cou. Elle se figea dans son mouvement. _Quand_ ? « Il faut tuer sa haine des Moldus et des sorciers nés de Moldus dans l'œuf. » « Vous saurez choisir le moment opportun. » Comme toujours, le défunt directeur laissait les autres dans le flou, avec quelques propos énigmatiques pour résoudre un mystère complexe. Désormais assise sur son lit, Hermione regardait le Retourneur comme s'il allait s'animer et lui donner la réponse à son questionnement.

_L'enfance_. Tom Jedusor enfant serait, selon toute vraisemblance, plus enclin à changer de manière de penser dans l'enfance que pendant son adolescence ou lorsqu'il serait un jeune adulte, moments de sa vie où sa personnalité serait probablement déjà bien implantée en lui et affirmée.

La Gryffondor allait transplaner lorsqu'une pensée la frappa. _Elle allait disparaître_. Elle ne pouvait pas partir comme ça...

La jeune fille se précipita vers son bureau et, prenant un cahier et un stylo, écrivit une courte missive : « Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai. Il y a quelque chose que je dois faire... ailleurs. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien. Prenez soin de vous. » elle signa, inspira profondément et, se concentrant sur sa destination, transplana.

Ce qui avait jadis été un orphelinat n'était aujourd'hui guère plus qu'un vulgaire tas de ruines. Le vent nocturne fouettait son visage, faisant voler ses cheveux dans les airs. Elle demeura immobile de longues minutes, fixant cet endroit où Voldemort avait grandi. Puis, sortant de sa rêverie, Hermione fit tourner le sablier à l'envers à de très nombreuses reprises, après s'être cachée derrière des buissons.

Lorsqu'elle cessa de le faire (croisant mentalement les doigts pour avoir bien calculé la chose), elle fut entourée d'un tourbillon, tout ce qui l'entourait devenant indistinct. Cela dura de longues minutes, où, elle le devinait aisément, tous les événements qui s'étaient produits à cet endroit se refaisaient en accéléré et à l'envers, comme si quelqu'un avait pressé la touche « reculer » d'un magnétoscope.

Enfin, tout cessa – heureusement pour Hermione, qui commençait à avoir la nausée. Étourdie, la jeune fille secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

- Que faites-vous ici ?

Brusquement, Hermione tourna la tête vers la gauche. Un petit garçon l'observait, les sourcils froncés. Immédiatement, la sorcière sut qui il était.

Tom Jedusor.


	2. I'll come back later with a friendly hat

Chapitre 2 : I will come back later

**Pitch : **La suite ? Here we go !

**Fubuki : **Le coiffeur... oui et non... disons que pour moi, Hermione, C'EST Emma Watson... donc ma description d'Hermione va avec elle... donc... les cheveux aussi. Mais merci quand même du compliment

**Aodren :** Merci et je m'efforcerai de bien continuer (puisque j'ai bien commencé). :)

**Aurélie Malfoy** : Je ferai de mon mieux pour poster souvent, c'est promis :)

**Pinkly** : Oui "malheureusement" pour moi c'est un sujet traité assez souvent dans les fics... j'ai découvert récemment (bien après avoir commencé "Sinners") celle qui doit être la plus connue de toutes (en anglais), c'est à dire "Have you ever"... mais bon... je vais tenter d'exploiter le thème différemment pour ne pas que ça fasse "vu, revu et même rerevu" !

**Mione7142** : Merci pour tes encouragements

**Chapitre ****2 : I will come back later... with a friendly hat**

- Que faites-vous ici ? répéta le petit Tom avec insistance.

Il devait être âgé de neuf ans environ. Il était mince, plutôt grand pour son âge. Ses cheveux et ses yeux (au regard un peu étrange) étaient noirs, son teint était pâle. Les bras croisés, il regardait Hermione d'un air autoritaire, manifestant déjà une attitude très (voire trop) mature pour son âge.

- Pourquoi ne joues-tu pas avec tes amis ? dit la Gryffondor, dans une tentative de distraire son attention.

- Je n'ai pas d'amis.

- Les autres enfants qui sont là... tu les connais ?

- Oui.

- Et ce ne sont pas tes amis ?

- Ils ne m'aiment pas et je ne les aime pas non plus.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione, intriguée.

- Je répondrai à votre question lorsque vous répondrez à la mienne.

- Je ne sais pas trop ce que je fais ici. Je crois... que nos chemins devaient se croiser.

Tom fronça les sourcils.

- Hé bien je ne les aime pas parce que je n'ai pas besoin d'eux et ils ne m'aiment pas pour des raisons qui me sont bien égales.

« Voilà un petit garçon bien solitaire » songea Hermione avec une pointe de tristesse pour celui qui allait devenir le plus terrible mage noir de tous les temps. À moins qu'elle n'arrive à faire quelque chose...

- Comment ça, tu n'as pas besoin d'eux ?

- Comment êtes-vous arrivée ici ? demanda l'enfant.

- Je réponds à ta question si tu réponds à la mienne, dit la jeune fille avec un sourire.

- Je me débrouille tout seul.

- Je suis arrivée ici par magie, répondit Hermione avec un sourire mystérieux.

Avec un peu de chance, Tom avait déjà découvert qu'il était un sorcier. Et, avec un peu plus de chance, ils pourraient en parler, et Hermione lui dirait que ses parents n'étaient pas des sorciers et que, pourtant, elle était une sorcière. Avec beaucoup de chance, il comprendrait qu'elle n'était pas inférieure pour autant...

- La magie n'existe pas. Sauf dans les histoires stupides pour endormir les bébés.

« Je suis arrivée trop tôt » comprit Hermione avec regret. Tom Jedusor grandissait dans un orphelinat moldu et n'avait pas encore été en contact avec la magie. Ses pouvoirs ne s'étaient pas encore manifestés. Ou alors, il n'avait pas compris que ces événements signifiaient qu'il était un sorcier. D'une façon ou d'une autre, ce n'était pas à elle à lui apprendre. Cette modification pouvait avoir des conséquences désastreuses. Le simple fait qu'elle soit en train de lui parler pouvait troubler les choses.

Elle s'était trompée d'époque. Ce n'était pas le bon moment. Il lui fallait un Tom Jedusor au courant de ses pouvoirs magiques, et donc, plus vieux. Déçue, elle baissa la tête.

- Dites la vérité ! s'exclama l'orphelin, avec le même ton autoritaire qu'il aurait avec Dumbledore un an plus tard.

- Tom, petit garnement, arrête de te cacher ! dit une voix au loin.

- Je reviendrai plus tard, laissa échapper Hermione avant de se lever pour partir en courant.

La propriétaire de l'orphelinat l'attrapa par le bras.

- Allez, viens ! À qui parlais-tu ?

- À une sorcière, dit l'enfant avec un sourire moqueur.

- Ça n'existe pas, veux-tu bien cesser de tenter de me faire tourner en bourrique !

- Je sais, répondis Tom d'un ton mystérieux.

La femme leva la tête dans la direction où elle avait vu la jeune fille courir. Elle avait disparu. « Comme par magie » songea-t-elle malgré elle. Elle secoua la tête. Elle n'allait tout de même pas tomber dans le piège de cet enfant !

Assise au pied d'un arbre au cœur d'une forêt, Hermione était en pleine réflexion, le regard fixé sur son Retourneur de Temps. L'enfance n'était pas une bonne idée. Dumbledore ne s'attendait probablement pas à ce qu'elle apprenne à Tom qu'il était un sorcier avant que lui-même ne le fasse. Plus tard... quel moment choisir ?

La Gryffondor était bien obligée de s'y résoudre : le seul moyen de s'assurer que Tom Jedusor serait au courant de l'existence de la magie et de son état de sorcier, c'était de retourner à l'époque de ses études à Poudlard. Là, elle serait en mesure de lui montrer que les sorciers n'étant pas de lignée pure avait la même valeur que les autres. Et, surtout, elle pourrait se fondre dans la masse.

Hermione tira sur la fine chaîne d'or et, à nouveau, elle fit tourner le délicat sablier. Mais, cette fois, elle le fit tourner dans l'autre sens : elle faisait avancer le temps au lieu de le faire reculer. Quelques années seulement. Elle ne devait pas dépasser les études de Jedusor. À nouveau, les choses s'accélérèrent et devinrent indistinctes autour d'elle, mais cela dura bien moins longtemps que la première fois.

Néanmoins, lorsque son environnement se stabilisa, elle fut très soulagée. Bon. Maintenant, il fallait se rendre à Poudlard. Hermione savait qu'elle ne pouvait y transplaner, et qu'il serait également très difficile, voire impossible, de passer les enchantements de sécurité et la surveillance. Il lui fallait entrer de façon plus discrète. « La Cabane Hurlante » se dit la jeune fille après quelques secondes de réflexion. Le passage secret de la Cabane Hurlante, à cette époque, ne la mènerait pas dans les racines du Saule Cogneur, mais bien dans le parc de l'école, puisque le Saule avait été planté à cause de Lupin.

Avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, la Gryffondor transplana dans la fameuse Cabane Hurlante. Puis, elle emprunta le passage secret qui lui permit de pénétrer dans l'immense parc de Poudlard. D'où elle était, elle pouvait voir des barques légèrement illuminées glisser silencieusement sur la surface sombre et lisse du lac. « C'est la rentrée » comprit-elle immédiatement. Voilà qui lui faciliterait grandement la tâche.

La voyageuse temporelle allait se diriger vers le château lorsqu'elle réalisa une chose : elle allait avoir l'air très étrange, avec son allure de jeune fille des années quatre-vingt-dix parmi ces élèves des années quarante. D'un coup de baguette, elle modifia ses vêtements et sa coiffure pour mieux se fondre dans la masse. Hermione matérialisa un miroir et s'observa brièvement : elle portait une robe verte typique de l'époque et ses cheveux étaient coiffés en un chignon simple, un peu lâche.

- Pas mal, commenta-t-elle en faisant disparaître le miroir.

Tout en marchant vers Poudlard, elle échafaudait son plan. Il fallait qu'elle intègre Poudlard. Mais comment s'y prendre ? Elle était trop vieille pour avoir l'air d'une première année. « Il faut que je prétende un transfert d'une autre école ». C'était la seule solution pour être admise à l'école anglaise de magie à son âge. Il lui fallait également un faux nom. Dévoiler sa véritable identité était un risque bien trop grand à prendre. « Voilà. Je suis Holly Livingstone », songea-t-elle en passant les portes de Poudlard. « Mes parents sont Britanniques mais ils m'ont envoyé à Beauxbâtons pour mes études. Sauf que je ne m'y plaisais pas du tout alors je les ai convaincus de me laisser finir mes études magiques à Poudlard. »

- Les premières années, par ici ! disait une voix d'homme. Par ici, par ici...

Hermione tourna la tête en direction de la voix. Un professeur rassemblait un groupe d'enfants d'onze ans assez peu rassurés, curieux, qui tentaient de regarder partout à la fois. La sorcière sortit discrètement sa baguette de sa poche. D'un subtil coup de baguette, elle rajouta son faux nom à la liste enroulée que tenait l'enseignant dans sa main droite en expliquant les maisons aux élèves. L'homme s'interrompit en la voyant. Il haussa les sourcils très hauts :

- Puis-je vous aider, mademoiselle...

Il cessa à nouveau de parler pendant deux secondes. Le temps que le second sortilège lancé par Hermione fasse effet.

- Oh, Miss Livingstone, bien sûr, excusez-moi... vous procéderez à la cérémonie de Répartition comme tous les nouveaux élèves et demain, votre niveau sera testé par les différents professeurs, puisque l'enseignement diffère beaucoup de Beauxbâtons... cela vous convient ?

- Oui, monsieur, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

- Nous allons donc entrer dans la Grande Salle, où vous assisterez à la Cérémonie. Lorsqu'on vous indiquera votre maison, vous irez vous asseoir à la table de la maison. Des questions ?

Personne n'en avait. Le rang de nouveaux élèves pénétra donc dans la Grande Salle. Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle était décorée différemment : la première chose qui lui sauta au visage, c'était que l'accent était bien plus mis sur les maisons. Au-dessus de chaque table flottaient plusieurs bannières de la maison qui y était assise : ces bannières n'étaient pas là à l'époque d'Hermione.

Les uniformes ressemblaient beaucoup à ceux qu'avait connus la jeune fille, mais le blason de la maison était légèrement plus gros, et plus mis en valeur. Elle comprit ce que ça voulait dire : les maisons étaient plus divisées que lorsqu'elle avait fait ses études. On était davantage fier de son appartenance à telle ou telle maison qu'on le serait cinquante ans plus tard. Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle devaient probablement s'entendre aussi bien qu'ils l'avaient toujours fait. Mais Serpentard devait être encore plus isolé... ce qui mena la sorcière à une constatation troublante : si elle voulait avoir une chance de s'approcher du futur Lord Voldemort... il faudrait qu'elle soit dans la même maison que lui. Si elle était à Gryffondor, Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle, elle ne pourrait jamais lui parler.

Installé sur son tabouret, le Choixpeau se mit à chanter, comme il le faisait toujours :

_Je n'suis pas très joli,_

_Ni même très élégant,_

_Mais avec moi vous serez polis,_

_Car je suis très intelligent !_

_Altruistes et généreux,_

_Je vous enverrai à Gryffondor !_

_Héros courageux,_

_Vous finirez là où vont ceux qui ont un cœur d'or !_

_Loyaux et fidèles,_

_Je vous enverrai à Poufsouffle !_

_Travailleurs inépuisables,_

_Vous serez amis jusqu'à votre dernier souffle !_

_Avides de savoir et intelligents,_

_Je vous enverrai à Serdaigle !_

_La connaissance sera votre amie indéfectible,_

_Et vous deviendrez de grands savants !_

_Enfin, rusés et malins,_

_Je vous enverrai à Serpentard !_

_Vous arriverez toujours à votre fin,_

_Dans la maison des roublards !_

« Je dois être à Serpentard moi aussi » comprit-elle alors qu'on applaudissait la fin de la chanson. Mais comment serait-ce possible ? Historiquement, le Choixpeau avait fait des exceptions en acceptant des Sang-Mêlés à Serpentard. Des Sang-Mêlés comme Jedusor. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait accepté d'enfant de Moldus. S'il refusait de l'envoyer à Serpentard... quelle maison serait plus à même de lui permettre d'approcher Tom ? Pas Gryffondor, c'était certain. Ni Poufsouffle... Serdaigle, peut-être ?

- Holly Livingstone ! appela le professeur, tenant le Choixpeau par son bout.

Tirée brusquement de ses pensées, « Holly » monta sur l'estrade et s'assit sur le tabouret. L'enseignant posa le vieux chapeau tout rapiécé sur sa tête, et tout ce qui l'entourait disparut. Elle sentit le Choixpeau magique se redresser alors qu'il l'analysait. Sa voix rocailleuse résonna dans la tête d'Hermione :

« _Oh ! Intéressant, très intéressant... je vois d'immenses capacités intellectuelles... oui, oui, c'est cela... tu serais très bien à Serdaigle, le sais-tu, mon enfant ? Je te sens également pleine de courage... Gryffondor ou Serdaigle seraient parfaits pour toi..._ »

« _Je veux aller à Serpentard_ » pensa Hermione, espérant qu'il l'écouterait.

« _Comment ?_ »

« _Il faut que je sois à Serpentard, s'il vous plaît, envoyez-moi à Serpentard_ » suppliait la jeune fille.

Le Choixpeau ne dit rien pendant quelques instants : la sorcière comprit alors qu'il fouillait dans sa tête.

« _Il faut que tu sois à Serpentard pour en sauver un... alors que tu les méprises tous. C'est un acte profondément altruiste. Un acte profondément Gryffondor. _»

« _Je __**dois**__ aller à Serpentard_ »

« _Tu as certaines qualités... mais pas le sang..._ »

« _Je ne suis pas la seule !_ »

« _Tu es une fille de Moldus, ma petite..._ »

« _IL FAUT QUE JE SOIS À SERPENTARD ! Je ne leur dirai pas, ils ne sauront pas pour mes parents !_ »

« _J'imagine que quelqu'un d'aussi déterminé et qui ment sur son identité le mérite bien, Miss Granger... alors..._ »

- SERPENTARD ! hurla-t-il à l'assemblée.

Extrêmement soulagée, Hermione sourit lorsqu'on lui retira le Choixpeau et se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards. Elle s'installa à une place au hasard et son regard se mit à chercher Jedusor. Elle espérait pouvoir au moins le reconnaître. Elle sursauta légèrement lorsque quelqu'un se pencha vers elle pour dire :

- J'ai l'impression qu'on s'est déjà vus...

**Le mot de la fin** : Gniahahaha, je suis sadique de finir comme ça, je sais... mais... qu'en pensez-vous ?


	3. I know you, don't I ?

Chapitre 3 : I know you, don't I

**Veny Rogue** : Avant, ce couple m'aurait hérissé les poils de bras... mais, maintenant, je sais pas pourquoi, je l'aime beaucoup et je me dis qu'il n'est pas si loin du Hermione/Drago que j'aime tant... en encore plus impossible parce que le temps est contre eux LOL.

**Pinkly **: J'espère que je vais pouvoir continuer à te satisfaire et à exploiter différemment le thème :)

**Aurélie Malfoy :** Je vais tenter de garder un bon rythme !

**Stellmaria **: Hé bien merci beaucoup rougit J'espère que la suite saura te séduire autant... quant à Drago dans les premières lignes... niark niark...

**ExosS **: Et j'ai failli ne pas la publier en plus de peur qu'on se dise que c'était du déjà vu... lol !

**Sakuralittle** : J'espère, c'est le but !

**Rubika666** : Merci beaucoup de ta review, elle me fait plaisir ! :)

**Aodren :** Je ne répondrai qu'une chose à ton interrogation : niark niark niark...

**Chapitre 3 : I know you, don't I ?**

Hermione tourna la tête lorsqu'on s'adressa à elle et sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines lorsqu'elle vit qui avait parlé.

_Lui_. Tom Elvis Jedusor junior.

Ça ne faisait pas le moindre doute. Les mêmes cheveux noirs, la même peau pâle, les mêmes yeux sombres, et ce même petit « quelque chose » dans son regard. Cette lueur qui lui faisait penser que, peut-être, nul ne pouvait le changer. Peut-être était-il simplement _né_ pour devenir ce terrible mage noir qu'était Lord Voldemort.

- On s'est déjà vus, non ? insista-t-il en la regardant, les sourcils froncés.

Le Serpentard se tenait debout devant elle, et avait retiré sa main de son épaule lorsqu'elle s'était retournée. Il se tenait très droit, l'insigne argenté de préfet-en-chef brillait fièrement sur sa poitrine. Il était grand et mince : sa carrure lui rappelait celle d'Harry ou de Drago Malefoy.

- Euh... n... non, non, je ne crois pas, dit-elle en se forçant à sourire. Tu dois me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre, c'est la première fois que je viens à Poudlard...

- C'était pas ici. C'était...

Il se tut avant d'en dire trop. Holly lui rappelait une jeune fille bizarre qu'il avait très brièvement rencontré lorsqu'il était enfant. Une jeune fille qui avait prétendu être une sorcière. Et c'était le portrait tout craché de cette nouvelle Serpentard. Mais ce n'était pas elle. Ce ne _pouvait_ pas être elle. Si ç'avait été la même personne, elle serait plus âgée que ça de près de dix ans. Mais c'était son portrait tout craché...

Il secoua la tête.

- Excuse-moi. Tu ressembles beaucoup à quelqu'un que j'ai vu quand j'étais enfant.

À nouveau, la sorcière s'obligea à esquisser un sourire.

- Mais ce n'était pas moi.

- Non, visiblement pas. Je peux ?

D'un mouvement de tête, il désigna la place libre à côté d'elle.

- Oui, bien sûr, si tu veux...

Le préfet-en-chef prit place à côté d'elle alors que le professeur Dippet prenait la parole pour son discours de début d'année. Très rapidement, Hermione comprit que ce directeur n'avait pas le même goût qu'Albus Dumbledore en ce qui concernait la longueur de ses discours.

- Et c'est ainsi que je crois que, main dans la main, unis, tous ensemble, nous...

Dumbledore s'éclaircit très légèrement la gorge, pour signaler subtilement au directeur qu'il était temps de mettre fin à son discours. En effet, seuls quelques très braves étudiants avaient encore le courage de faire semblant d'écouter ce qu'il disait.

-... nous passerons une merveilleuse année ! Bon appétit !

_Enfin_, la nourriture apparut devant eux.

- Décidément, à chaque année ça lui prend encore plus de temps pour ne rien dire ! lança une Serpentarde à la chevelure bouclée et platine.

Sa remarque déclencha l'hilarité parmi le groupe de filles qui l'entourait. Malgré elle, Hermione laissa échapper un rire elle aussi.

- Tu t'appelles comment déjà ? lui dit la blonde assise en diagonale d'elle.

- Holly, répondit la sorcière avec un petit sourire. J'étudiais à Beauxbâtons avant, mais ça ne me plaisait vraiment pas. Alors j'ai pu convaincre mes parents...

- Oh. Je vois, ça devait pas être sympa d'être entourée de Français... je m'appelle Maia Malefoy.

« Une Malefoy... j'aurais dû m'en douter avec son allure » se dit Hermione. En effet, il semblait que même cinquante ans avant son époque, les Malefoy sortaient déjà tous du même moule : comme Drago ou Lucius, Maia était grande et mince. Elle avait le teint très clair, de grands yeux gris et des cheveux platine. Elle était très belle, mais il était assez évident qu'elle trichait pour avoir l'air aussi parfaite.

« Il faut que je m'intègre... qu'est-ce que dirait un Serpentard ? Et comment le dirait-il ? Jamais de Drago Malefoy pour me conseiller au seul moment de ma vie où j'en ai besoin ! » pesta mentalement Hermione.

- Enchantée. Oui, j'avais du mal avec les Français... je ne sais pas pourquoi mes parents m'ont envoyée là. C'était ridicule, dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait supérieur. Et ils ne reconnaissaient même pas ma famille !

- Alors ça, c'est horrible !

- Tu l'as dit. C'est pour ça que je voulais m'en aller, c'était intenable !

En voyant le sourire sur les lèvres de Maia, la jeune fille comprit qu'elle avait visé juste. Alors, c'était ça le secret pour se glisser parmi les Serpentards ? Il suffisait de s'aimer un peu trop et de le montrer encore plus ? « Au moins, c'est facile... » songea-t-elle.

- Mais moi, je n'ai jamais ce problème, continua la blonde d'un ton snob. Les Malefoy sont reconnus partout...

Le blabla de Maia continua pendant tout le reste du repas. Hermione l'écoutait comme les autres, en lançant un commentaire bien placé de temps en temps. Il lui semblait bien que la Sang Pur était une des plus respectées de sa maison, probablement à cause de son nom. Elle était probablement l'équivalent d'une reine de promotion.

- Mais sinon, Beauxbâtons, comment est-ce ? demanda l'héritière avec un sourire.

- Oh, c'est...

La nouvelle Serpentarde tâchait de se souvenir de ce que disait Fleur de son école de magie.

- C'est vraiment très beau. L'architecture et la décoration sont purement magnifiques. Les jardins sont vraiment splendides... les décorations pour l'Halloween ou pour Noël sont d'une rare élégance. C'est un très joli endroit, mais les gens ne me plaisaient pas.

Tout en discutant avec Maia et d'autres filles, « Holly » regardait Tom du coin de l'œil. Celui-ci discutait avec quelques-uns de ses amis. Hermione se doutait bien qu'il s'agissait là des jeunes hommes qui seraient ses premiers Mangemorts. Il y en avait notamment un qui attirait son attention. Il était blond comme les blés. Était-ce...

- C'est mon cousin Lucius, dit Maia en voyant qu'elle le regardait.

- Oh ! Oui, je me disais qu'il y avait un air de famille...

Donc, Maia était la tante de Drago... enfin, une de ses tantes. Curieuse, Hermione se mit à chercher Narcissa du regard, mais elle ne la vit pas. Elle comprit alors pourquoi : Narcissa était plus jeune que Lucius. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle n'était pas à Poudlard en même temps que lui.

- Et puis y'a Lestrange, Crabbe, Goyle et Jedusor, ils sont inséparables, continua Maia sans se rendre compte que la personne à qui elle s'adressait ne l'écoutait pas. Des fois je me demande ce qu'ils trafiquent...

- Ce qu'ils trafiquent ?

- Tu remarqueras, ils sont toujours à se faire des messes basses... et si tu t'approches ou que tu leur demandes de quoi ils parlent, ils changent d'attitude ou ils te disent de te mêler de tes affaires.

« Jedusor s'organise déjà pour devenir Voldemort » comprit Hermione. Mais alors, cela voulait-il dire qu'elle était arrivée trop tard ? Jedusor était-il trop avancé dans ses projets, trop vieux pour changer d'avis ? Il fallait dire aussi qu'elle était arrivée un peu plus tardivement qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle s'était débrouillée pour arriver dans les études de Tom, mais les Retourneurs de Temps n'étaient pas très précis lorsqu'on les utilisait pour faire de grands sauts dans le temps. C'était déjà un exploit en soi qu'elle soit parvenue à arriver dans la marge de sept années qu'elle s'était fixée...

- Holly... Holly ?! Wouh-ouuuh !

La voix de Maia la tira de ses pensées. Le repas était fini et les deux préfets de Serpentard – la préfète étant Maia – rassemblaient les premières années.

- Tu n'es pas vraiment une première année mais tu dois venir avec nous. Nous allons vous faire visiter le château et vous montrer la salle commune. Et nous vous révélerons le mot de passe...

Hermione se retrouva donc entourée de gamins hautains, qui apparemment pensaient qu'ils n'avaient rien à apprendre sur Poudlard. Le groupe faillit cependant recevoir un lustre : heureusement, Maia avait eu le temps de le dévier d'un coup de baguette. Qui était le responsable ? On vous le donne en mille...

- Ça, c'est Peevees, l'esprit frappeur du château, expliqua la préfète. Il embête tout le monde avec ses blagues ridicules et parfois dangereuses mais heureusement, puisque nous sommes des SERPENTARDS, nous avons un avantage car le fantôme de notre maison est le BARON SANGLANT. Et en tant que préfète, je me ferais une JOIE de prévenir personnellement le Baron Sanglant si Peevees fait des bêtises en votre présence.

La jeune fille faisait face à l'esprit frappeur avec un sourire moqueur.

- M-m-m-m-m-maia la p-p-p-p-p-préfète de S-s-s-s-serpent...IN ! bégaya Peevees d'un ton faussement apeuré.

- Je t'assure que je demande au Baron Sanglant de te chasser du château à coups de chaînes si tu t'approches encore de quiconque porte le blason de Salazar Serpentard.

- Vipère, marmonna Peevees en disparaissant dans un mur.

Pour la seconde fois de sa vie, Hermione dut visiter le château avec un préfet comme guide. Un comble quand on pensait qu'elle le connaissait sûrement bien mieux que Maia Malefoy...

La petite troupe s'arrêta devant un mur lisse et parfaitement nu, au fin fond des cachots.

- Derrière ce mur se trouve la salle commune de Serpentard. Elle est protégée par un mot de passe que SEULS les élèves de la maison connaissent. Il est strictement défendu de le révéler à quelqu'un d'autre, sous peine de sévère punition.

Elle s'arrêta pour menacer du regard chaque première année, pour être bien sûre que tout le monde avait compris. « Voyons quelle connerie ils ont pu mettre comme mot de passe... » songea Hermione alors que la Sang Pur se retournait pour faire face au mur.

- Pure noblesse, dit-elle d'un ton solennel.

Le mur pivota pour les laisser entrer. Cette fois, ce fut une surprise, car Hermione s'attendait à ce que la salle ressemble à celle de Gryffondor, avec les couleurs de Serpentard : il n'en était rien. L'ambiance était froide, malgré le feu qui brûlait allègrement dans la cheminée. Les fauteuils et les canapés étaient en cuir noir, les tables de travail et leurs chaises étaient en bois sombre, probablement de l'ébène. On retrouvait de l'argent sur bon nombre d'endroit, par exemple sur les pattes des fauteuils et en motifs incrustés sur les rebords des tables. Un immense blason de la maison s'étalait sur le mur au-dessus de la cheminée. Le plancher était de pierres polies, et un épais tapis vert sombre était posé devant la cheminée. Quelques élèves y étaient assis. Sur les murs, on retrouvait divers portraits.

La salle commune des Serpentards était à leur image : noble et élégante, mais froide et austère.

- Ces portraits représentent, comme vous le savez peut-être, les Serpentards les plus connus et les plus réputés du monde des sorciers. Vous voyez ainsi jusqu'où cette maison peut mener...

La nouvelle Serpentarde sourit tristement en l'entendant prononcer ces mots. La préfète serait-elle une Mangemort plus tard ? Elle l'ignorait. Mais une chose était sûre : son cousin, assis avec Lestrange devant le feu, le deviendrait. Son dévouement pour le mal lui coûterait une épouse, un fils... et une âme. Tom Jedusor, qui devait être en train de découvrir ses appartements de préfet-en-chef, deviendrait le pire mage noir de toute l'histoire.

« Oh, oui, je vois où ça peut mener... » pensa sombrement la jeune fille.

**Le mot de la fin :** Alooooors ? Au menu du prochain épisode : Hermione est testée et... vous verrez ! ;)


	4. The brightest person I've seen

Fubuki : Mmmhh ça aurait été une excellente idée mais

**Fubuki :** Mmmhh ça aurait été une excellente idée mais... c'est un test au sens plus... propre du terme ;)

**Manelor **: La suite, avec un peu de chance, elle arrivera pas deux siècles en retard :D j'ai ce défaut et j'essaye de m'en corriger... pour l'instant je crois que ça va !

**Tetra :** Au moins c'est clair MDR !! Ravie de te voir aussi enthousiaste !!

**Rubika666 :** Contente de ne pas t'avoir déçue !

**ExosS :** De l'action, hé bah oui, faudra bien hein !! ;)

**Aurélie Malfoy :** Merci du compliment, je fais de mon mieux !

**Relic of the Past : **Ah mais tu verras bien... ;)

**Chapitre 4 : The brightest person I've seen**

Lorsque Hermione s'éveilla, elle fronça les sourcils en voyant les rideaux verts qui entouraient son lit. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rappeler qu'elle était de retour à Poudlard et qu'elle était maintenant Holly Livingstone, élève de Serpentard. Lorsqu'elle tira les rideaux, elle sursauta en voyant le visage de Maia.

- Désolée, dit la Malefoy avec un sourire. J'allais te réveiller. Le professeur Dippet m'a chargée de te dire que tu dois être dans son bureau à neuf heures. Habille-toi, et quand on aura mangé, je te montrerai où c'est.

La jeune fille faillit répliquer qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de son aide, mais se ravisa juste à temps : elle n'était pas censée connaître Poudlard de fond en comble. Au lieu de ça, elle se força à sourire.

- Merci, c'est gentil.

- Oh, mais il n'y a pas de quoi ! C'est mon travail de préfète.

Hermione se changea : elle réussit à se retenir de grimacer en enfilant l'uniforme des Serpentards. Elle se sentait comme une traîtresse face à sa maison. Une traîtresse face à ses amis. « Tu ne pourras que les regarder mourir si tu ne fais pas ton travail correctement » se souvint-elle avec amertume. Au passage, elle remarqua une différence qui lui avait échappé entre ces uniformes et ceux qu'elle avait connus : les filles ne portaient pas une cravate au cou, mais un petit foulard. Celui des étudiantes de Serpentard, bien sûr, était vert et argent.

De sa baguette, elle recoiffa ses cheveux comme ils l'étaient la veille. Lorsque Maia passa devant elle pour aller se coiffer devant le miroir, « Holly » remarqua un détail qui lui avait échappé la veille lorsque la préfète lui parlait.

- Tu es... fiancée ? demanda-t-elle, estomaquée.

- Bien sûr, répondit Maia en inspectant soigneusement ses boucles blondes. À Julius Black. Nous allons nous marier à la sortie de Poudlard.

À en juger par la façon dont elle parlait du mariage, ce n'était pas une union d'amour. « Bien sûr que non ! » la flagella une voix dans son esprit. Encore à son époque, les Sang Pur se mariaient entre eux pour conserver la pureté de leur sang et forger des alliances entre les grandes familles. Il était pourtant _évident_ que c'était encore pire dans les années quarante ! Ainsi donc, Maia allait épouser un héritier des Black, tout comme son cousin Lucius épouserait Narcissa Black dans quelques années.

- Ma famille veut garder de bonnes relations avec les Black, continua Maia en se maquillant. C'est une grande famille, il faut savoir les garder de notre côté.

- Bien sûr, répondit la nouvelle Serpentarde avec amabilité.

Enfin, avec ce qui se voulait être de l'amabilité.

- Et toi, qui est ton fiancé ? demanda Maia en se retournant.

« VITE, invente ! » s'ordonna la jeune fille.

- Oh, mes parents prévoient de me marier avec un Français. De sang pur évidemment !

- Tu n'as pas de bague ??

- Ce n'est pas encore officiel...

- Oh...

Elle regarda sa montre.

- On ferait mieux de descendre, sinon tu seras en retard !

Après avoir pris un savoureux petit déjeuner, Hermione suivit docilement sa préfète jusqu'à la gargouille qui marquait l'entrée du bureau du directeur.

- Fondateurs, dit-elle.

La gargouille s'écarta pour la laisser passer. Lorsque Hermione monta sur la première marche de l'escalier de pierre, celui-ci se mit à monter lentement.

- Moi, je vais à mon cours de divination. Bonne chance !

- Merci, répondit machinalement la jeune fille alors que Maia disparaissait de son champ de vision.

La fille de Moldus inspira légèrement, revêtant à nouveau son masque de Serpentarde arrogante. Puis, elle cogna à la porte.

- Entrez, dit une voix calme. Ah, Miss Livingstone ! Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plaît... vous devez vous douter de la raison pour laquelle je vous ai faite venir ici ?

- Je suppose que vous allez me faire évaluer sur les différentes matières, professeur ?

- Tout à fait. Le professeur Mentlay commencera, puisqu'il n'a pas de cours pour la prochaine heure. Je lui ai demandé de venir, il devrait arriver d'une seconde à...

On toqua à la porte de bois sombre.

- À l'autre, conclut-il avec un sourire. Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit : Hermione se retourna et elle reconnut le professeur qui avait parlé aux premières années la veille. Il était petit et mince : il avait très peu de cheveux et un sourire bienveillant se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

- Bonjour, Miss Livingstone... comment est Poudlard ?

- Je trouve l'école très bien pour l'instant, professeur, répondit poliment l'élève.

- Tant mieux, tant mieux...

Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Je suis le professeur de sortilèges et d'enchantements. Je suis également le directeur de Poufsouffle. Je vais commencer par vous poser des questions théoriques, puis, nous passerons à la pratique. Ne vous sentez pas mal si vous ne connaissez pas la réponse à une de mes questions, d'accord ?

L'examen oral commença. Les questions que lui posait l'enseignant étaient ridiculement faciles. Souvent, elle lui en disait plus qu'il ne voulait en savoir. La raison de ce comportement était simple : Jedusor était le meilleur élève de cette école, et il était très snob et élitiste. Si elle n'était pas aussi une excellente élève, il ne la regarderait même pas.

- Excellent, excellent ! Vous savez beaucoup de choses, Miss Livingstone... voyons maintenant si vous savez en faire autant... sortilège d'Attraction ?

- _Accio Choixpeau_ !

Le Choixpeau quitta le haut de son étagère pour venir se poser sur ses genoux.

- Excellent... Aguamenti ?

- _Aguamenti _!

L'enchantement projeta une cascade d'eau, mouillant le plancher du bureau.

- Il faudrait la faire partir...

D'un coup de baguette, Hermione fit disparaître l'eau.

- Merveilleux, couina le directeur de maison. Sauriez-vous donner vie à ce chandelier ?

La jeune fille pointa sa baguette dessus, et le chandelier en or s'anima, effectuant une gigue sur le bureau du directeur de Poudlard.

- Et la lui retirer ?

L'objet reprit aussitôt son apparence rigide.

- Splendide. Et si vous deviez utiliser un enchantement pour respirer sous l'eau ?

- J'utiliserais le sortilège de Têtenbulle. Comme ceci.

D'un coup de baguette, elle s'appliqua l'enchantement.

- Superbe, superbe !

Il annula le sort lui-même.

- Vous auriez sûrement eu un Optimal à vos BUSES ! Si vous voulez suivre mon cours cette année, je vous y accepte avec joie !

- Ce sera un plaisir, répondit Holly, rayonnante.

Le petit enseignant quitta le bureau.

- Vous me semblez une élève remarquable, Miss Livingstone, lança Dippet avec un petit sourire.

- Merci, professeur, répondit-elle d'un ton suffisant.

Après tout, les Serpentards n'étaient pas sensés être modestes.

- Je crois que je vais vous envoyer dans le cours du professeur Totius, en attendant que le prochain professeur, c'est-à-dire le professeur Slughorn, se libère pour votre évaluation en potions.

- Quelle matière le professeur Totius enseigne-t-il ?

- C'est une femme, et elle enseigne la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Son cours commence bientôt. Vous devriez avoir le temps de vous y rendre.

Hermione feignit de l'écouter lorsqu'il lui expliqua comment se rendre à la classe.

- Merci, professeur, dit-elle en sortant.

Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre la classe, et elle put y entrer en même temps qu'un groupe d'élèves. Elle repéra immédiatement Tom, et s'étonna de le voir dans cette classe. Que diable le futur Lord Voldemort faisait-il dans un cours de _Défense_ contre les Forces du Mal ? Puis, elle comprit : il en avait besoin. Il avait besoin de connaître les moyens de défense contre la magie noire pour pouvoir les contrer. Elle remarqua qu'à part Jedusor et elle-même, il n'y avait que deux Serpentards dans la classe : Lestrange et Malefoy, qui étaient assis de chaque côté de leur futur maître. La jeune fille afficha un air hautain en prenant place à côté de Lucius Malefoy.

- Qui t'a dit que tu pouvais t'asseoir à côté de moi, Livingstone ? lança le blond en la regardant de travers.

- J'ai décidé. Cette place est libre, non ? Alors maintenant, c'est la mienne. Il est hors de question que je me mêle à la racaille, rétorqua Hermione d'un ton méprisant en désignant le reste de la classe.

Malefoy ne répondit rien et Hermione n'en revint pas de ses propres paroles. Elle avait dit cela sans même avoir à y penser. « Cet uniforme a des conséquences désastreuses sur mon attitude » songea-t-elle alors que le professeur Totius, une femme à l'allure bagarreuse, refermait la porte.

- Miss Livingstone, que faites-vous ici alors que je ne vous ai pas encore évaluée ? demanda-t-elle en la fixant de son regard perçant et glacé.

- Le professeur Dippet m'envoie ici en attendant que le professeur Slughorn se libère pour m'évaluer, professeur Totius.

L'enseignante haussa un sourcil. De toute évidence, elle n'était pas d'accord.

- Vraiment ? Alors il entendra parler de moi. Il n'est pas question que je perde mon temps à enseigner à une élève qui n'a peut-être pas le niveau.

Le visage de la prétendue Holly s'empourpra.

- J'ai parfaitement le niveau ! rétorqua-t-elle.

Hermione n'était jamais insolente envers un professeur, mais une Serpentarde ne se serait jamais laissée insulter comme ça, elle ne le savait que trop.

- Donc vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à le prouver devant toute la classe.

- Parfaitement aucun ! répliqua Hermione avec un culot qui n'était pas le sien.

La fille de Moldus se leva, baguette en main, et alla se planter à côté du professeur devant la classe qui la regardait d'un air hébété.

- Qui veut se battre en duel contre Miss Livingstone qui se croit meilleure que tout le monde parce qu'elle vient de Beauxbâtons ?

_Un duel_ ? Hermione sentit des regards méfiants sur elle. Personne ne semblait vouloir se frotter à une étudiante qui avait autant de culot devant la professeur qui était la plus redoutable de tout l'établissement. Personne sauf...

- Moi, répondit une voix au centre de la classe.

Tom Jedusor se leva de sa chaise et marcha de son pas calme vers l'avant de la classe, sortant sa baguette de sa poche.

- Soyez quand même gentil avec elle, Jedusor, lança Totius avec un sourire en coin.

- Je n'ai pas _besoin_ qu'on m'épargne ! s'indigna la nouvelle.

- Tant mieux, je n'épargne personne, répliqua Jedusor.

Lestrange et Malefoy rirent sous cape à la réplique de leur acolyte.

- Tout le monde debout ! ordonna l'enseignante en levant sa baguette.

Dès qu'elle fut obéie, elle fit disparaître tous les meubles pour les envoyer dans le couloir le temps du duel.

- Placez-vous sur le bord des murs... Jedusor, Miss Livingstone, au milieu.

Hermione n'avait jamais participé à un duel dans les règles. Chaque fois qu'elle avait eu à attaquer ou à se défendre avec la magie de façon sérieuse, elle l'avait fait pour sauver une vie : la sienne ou celle d'un ami. Dans cette situation, tous les coups étaient permis. Pas dans un vrai duel... en croisant le regard de Tom, la sorcière comprit que le préfet-en-chef, au contraire, en avait l'habitude.

- Présentez les baguettes !

Les deux adversaires levèrent leurs baguettes et les placèrent devant leurs visages.

- En position...

Alors qu'elle marchait jusqu'à sa place, Hermione réfléchissait : il était fort probable que Jedusor cherche à la neutraliser d'entrée de jeu. Il ne lui faudrait donc pas attaquer, mais se défendre. Dès qu'elle se retournerait...

- Le duel est commencé !

- PROTEGO !

- EXPELLIARMUS !

Les deux formules avaient été criées en même temps : le Bouclier d'Hermione résista bravement au sortilège de Tom, qui était si puissant qu'un puissant souffle fut dégagé lorsqu'il rencontra la défense magique d'Hermione. Le duel continua, mais aucun ne parvenait à toucher l'autre. Comprenant que Tom créait, comme elle, un Bouclier dès qu'elle lançait un sort, elle cessa de prononcer ses formules : son opposant fit de même. Le duel silencieux devenait de plus en plus acharné. Puis, soudain...

- _Finite incantatem_ ! lança Hermione.

Le sortilège brisa le Charme de Bouclier de Tom : Hermione profita de la seconde de surprise de Jedusor pour envoyer valser sa baguette. Bouche bée, tout le monde dans la classe échangea des regards stupéfaits : personne, PERSONNE, n'avait jusqu'à ce jour réussi à surpasser Tom Elvis Jedusor dans un duel...

Conformément au protocole, les deux adversaires se serrèrent la main. Hermione eut l'impression que Tom voulait réduire les os de sa main à l'état de particules microscopiques tant il les serrait fort.

- Miss Livingstone, considérez ce duel comme votre ticket d'entrée pour mon cours, dit le professeur Totius.

De toute évidence, elle était partagée entre l'épatement et le mécontentement que lui causait le fait de voir son meilleur élève battu par une nouvelle.

- Merci, professeur...

Hermione passa le reste de la journée à être évaluée par les professeurs de Poudlard. Lorsqu'elle alla se coucher, elle les avait tous impressionnés, sauf, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, le professeur de divination. Elle avait toutefois été troublée par le regard perçant de Dumbledore, par ses yeux bleus qui la sondaient pendant qu'elle exécutait tous les sorts de métamorphose qu'il lui demandait.

« Il est impossible qu'il sache » se répéta-t-elle pour la centième fois (ou était-ce la millième ?) en se couchant dans son lit. « C'est impossible qu'il sache, il ne me connaîtra pas avant près de cinquante ans. Même Dumbledore ne peut pas savoir... »

Toutefois, elle n'en était pas si convaincue. Surtout lorsque, à la fin de l'évaluation, il l'avait regardée par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes dorées pour lui dire :

- Vous êtes la jeune sorcière la plus brillante que je rencontrerai jamais, Miss Livingstone...

**Le mot de la fin :** Voilà Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?


	5. You're in my way

Note : Mais non, voyons, personne n'est en retard

**Note : **Mais non, voyons, personne n'est en retard... :D je suis désolée, j'ai beaucoup travaillé dernièrement alors je ne pouvais pas vraiment écrire...

**Fubuki : **Ouais, hu-mi-li-é ! Ça lui apprendra à tuer des Moldus...

**ExosS :** Merci ! En effet, avec ces deux-là, pas moyen de faire autrement : la compétition sera au menu !

**Relic of the Past :** Merci beaucoup ! L'idée du foulard m'est venue parce que ça m'aurait étonné que les jeunes filles anglaises portent des cravates dans les années 40... même dans une école de magie ! Et pis les mariages bien... ça me surprendrait qu'elles y ait échappé ! Et t'as raison : vlan dans les dents Tommy ! XD

**Aodren :** Tu vas pas plaindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, quand même !! ;) Bon j'avoue le pauvre c'était tout pour sa pomme dans le chapitre 4. Mais ça changera... peut-être, qui sait ! ;) (ah, oui, moi, je sais... rire démoniaque)

**Manelor :** Merci beaucoup du compliment !

**Tetra, prise 1 :** Je ne dirai qu'une chose : Dumbledore est très fort... ;)

**Tetra, prise 2 :** MDR !!

**Impa :** Merci, c'est gentil !

**Nitya :** Oui tu commences en force toi ! Je suis contente qu'elle n'ait pas l'air niaise (parce que je déteste ce qui est niais alors écrire un truc niais, ce serait bien ma mort). J'espère que tu vas continuer à prendre du plaisir en lisant Sinners ! ;)

**Chapitre 5 : You're in my way**

Après le cours du professeur Totius – qui ne lui appris rien, soit dit en passant – Hermione fut interceptée dans le couloir par Jedusor. De toute évidence, il luttait pour contenir la colère qui bouillonnait en lui.

- Toi... _toi_ ! dit-il en la pointant du doigt. Tu m'as _humilié_... devant toute la classe, Livingstone !

- C'est Totius qui a demandé à ce que je fasse un duel et c'est toi qui t'es porté volontaire pour le faire contre moi, répliqua la jeune fille en haussant un sourcil. Je n'y suis pour rien si tu as perdu et que je suis meilleure que toi.

Jamais de toute sa vie elle n'aurait pensé parler ainsi à Lord Voldemort. « Il n'est pas Voldemort » se rappela-t-elle. « Il ne l'est pas encore et le couloir est plein de gens. Il ne peut rien me faire. Et il faut que je lui tienne tête. Il faut que j'aie l'air prétentieuse... »

- Tu n'es pas meilleure que moi ! Tu as juste eu de la chance de me prendre par surprise avec ton petit stratagème ridicule !

- S'il était si ridicule que tu ne t'y attendais pas, alors il ne devait pas être ridicule en fin de compte.

« On croirait entendre les jumeaux Weasley » songea la fille de Moldus avec un sourire intérieur.

- Tu te crois très maligne ? La prochaine fois, j'aurai ta peau, Livingstone, la menaça-t-il.

- Si ça te fait plaisir, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Holly !

Maia Malefoy s'avançait vers elle avec un sourire. Elle tenta de faire comme si elle ignorait Tom, mais Hermione remarqua quand même le petit sourire qu'elle lui adressa et le léger rosissement de ses joues.

- C'est l'heure de notre cours de potions, annonça la préfète. Le professeur Slughorn m'a demandé de te dire qu'il t'évaluera pendant son cours. Tu viens ? Je vais te montrer c'est où, c'est complètement perdu dans les cachots, tu ne t'y retrouveras jamais toute seule.

La nouvelle Serpentarde s'obligea à sourire.

- C'est très gentil à toi, j'arrive tout de suite. Je crois bien que Jedusor avait fini de me parler, _n'est-ce pas_ ?

Après un dernier regard en sa direction, elle commença à s'éloigner, mais après quelques pas, le préfet-en-chef la retint très (trop) fermement par le bras. Avant même qu'elle puisse se retourner, il se pencha pour chuchoter à son oreille, d'une voix si sifflante qu'on aurait dit du Fourchelang :

- Si tu te mets à nouveau dans mon chemin vers la gloire comme tout à l'heure... je te tue.

Hermione dégagea son bras et le regarda avec froideur.

- Ton chemin vers la gloire ? Tu serais pas un peu mégalomane sur les bords, Jedusor ?

Sans attendre la réponse, elle rejoignit sa nouvelle amie.

- De quoi To... Jedusor te parlait-il ? demanda Maia d'un ton détaché.

- De rien, répondit la prétendue Holly. Il est juste furieux que je l'aie battu en duel dans le cours du professeur Totius.

- _Quoi_ ? Mais Tom Jedusor est le roi des duels dans cette école ! Personne n'a même jamais été près de le battre ! Et toi tu... tu arrives et tu lui mets une correction ?

- Je ne dis pas que ç'a été facile, objecta la sorcière. Il a été coriace mais je l'ai battu quand même. Quel est le problème ? Personne n'est invincible, Maia.

- Holly, dans ton propre intérêt, essaye de ne pas te montrer plus forte que lui à l'avenir, la prévint Maia.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il le prend très mal quand on le bat – non pas que ça arrive souvent dans cette école – et... enfin, tu ne veux pas l'avoir comme ennemi, crois-moi.

- Pourtant tout à l'heure j'ai eu l'impression que tu... l'aimais bien.

Maia rougit.

- Ça se voit tant que ça ? Il est tellement brillant, séduisant et charmant... mais même avant d'être fiancée, je savais que je ne l'aurais jamais. Comme toutes les autres filles de la maison... il y a quelque chose chez lui qui attire, mais c'est pire à Serpentard. Mais Jedusor ne veut personne. Parfois il fait croire le contraire à une fille, pour s'amuser d'elle... mais il ne veut personne et n'aime personne d'autre que lui. De toute manière, maintenant que je vais me marier avec Julius, l'idée est encore plus impossible.

Toutes les Serpentardes étaient attirées par Jedusor ? C'était vrai qu'il était beau garçon, mais à ce point ? Il fallait dire aussi qu'il dégageait de la prestance et de la puissance, deux qualités qui attiraient les Serpentards comme des mouches étaient attirées par le miel. Hermione demeura silencieuse, absorbant l'information.

- Toi, tu ne le trouves pas... commença Maia.

- Absolument pas ! coupa la sorcière. Je le trouve suffisant et imbu de lui-même. En plus, il se permet de me faire des menaces uniquement parce que je l'ai battu une fois dans un duel ? Quelque chose ne va pas bien chez lui ! Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Hermione venait de remarquer que son interlocutrice était en train de devenir blanche comme une craie.

- Holly, tu es nouvelle alors je ne t'en veux pas mais... ne redis jamais des choses pareilles. Il ne faut pas parler contre Tom Jedusor. Je crois même qu'il ne faut pas _penser_ contre lui...

- Pourquoi, parce que c'est le préfet-en-chef ?

- Non, parce que c'est le préféré de tous les professeurs, sauf peut-être de Dumbledore.

- Alors parce qu'il est brillant, il est intouchable ? demanda la nouvelle avec aigreur.

- Non, c'est juste... écoute, c'est comme ça. Je te le répète : tu ne le veux absolument pas comme ennemi.

« En gros, tout le monde est à ses pieds, c'est comme ça et tu la fermes » comprit l'étudiante en passant la porte de la classe de potions.

Le professeur Slughorn commença rapidement le cours. « Holly » ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point il s'extasiait sur le futur Lord Voldemort – encore plus que Maia. Contrairement au cours précédent, il lui sembla que ce cours était très majoritairement composé de Serpentards : sur les quinze élèves, il y avait onze Serpentards, deux Serdaigles, un Poufsouffle et une Gryffondor.

« Ça va être gai comme cours... » songea Hermione avant de se rappeler qu'étant elle-même à Serpentard désormais, elle n'avait pas à s'en faire à leur propos.

- Miss Livingstone...

- Oui, professeur ? répondit-elle immédiatement.

Il lui remit un parchemin.

- Répondez de votre mieux et honnêtement à ces questions, s'il vous plaît. C'est pour savoir si vous avez le niveau. Sachez que je n'accepte que les élèves ayant au moins eu un E à leurs BUSEs en fin de cinquième année.

« Comme si ça me faisait peur » pensa la jeune fille en se souvenant avoir facilement décroché un O à sa propre évaluation.

- Entendu, professeur.

Pendant que les autres travaillaient sur leurs potions, elle commença le questionnaire. Il était (enfin, il se voulait) assez ardu, mais, sentant le regard insistant du préfet-en-chef qui était juste à côté d'elle, Hermione prit un malin plaisir à formuler de longues et complexes réponses, encore plus poussées et complexes que ce que Slughorn demandait. Plus elle avançait, plus elle sentait qu'il l'observait. Cela lui valu même d'être (mollement) réprimandé par Slughorn, qui lui suggéra de porter plus attention aux racines qu'il coupait qu'à sa voisine. Vers la moitié du cours, elle remit le parchemin au directeur de Serpentard.

- Voilà, professeur.

- Hé bien c'était rapide, Miss Livingstone !

- J'ai fait de mon mieux.

- Allez voir rasseoir, je vais corriger ceci et vous donnerai mon verdict le plus rapidement possible.

- Bien, professeur.

Elle reprit sa place et commença à lire le livre que Totius lui avait prêté en attendant qu'elle s'en achète un. Tom était installé à la table juste à côté d'elle, et l'espace entre eux était occupé par son chaudron. Il était debout devant ledit chaudron d'eau bouillante lorsqu'il laissa échapper un :

- Oups !

Hermione sentit alors une violente brûlure sur sa main droite : la moitié d'une fiole de sang de crabe de feu, une substance orangée et qui provoquait de graves brûlures en petites quantités, venait d'être renversée sur sa table. Et, bien sûr, qui tenait la fiole vide ? Tom...

- _Aïe_ !

- Par Merlin !

Maia, assise à sa gauche, fit de son mieux pour éponger doucement la main de sa nouvelle amie alors que celle-ci foudroyait Jedusor du regard.

- Je n'ai pas fait exprès, dit-il en la regardant d'un air moqueur.

Il prit vite un air contrit en voyant Slughorn arriver.

- Mille gargouilles ! Que s'est-il passé ?

- Professeur, dit Maia, est-ce que je peux l'emmener à l'infirmerie ?

- Oui, bien sûr ma chérie, mais _Tom_, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?

- Un accident... le bouchon de liège était coincé et en tirant plus fort pour ouvrir la bouteille, le contenu a jailli... sur la main d'Holly. Je m'en veux professeur...

- Des erreurs arrivent à tout le monde, mon garçon... Miss Malefoy, accompagnez-la à l'infirmerie le plus rapidement possible...

Et il s'éloigna sans autre forme de procès. Bien sûr, Hermione, elle, savait. Elle savait que ce n'était qu'une vengeance pour ce qui s'était passé pendant le duel. Il était impossible que le brillant, l'habile, le génial et machiavélique Tom Elvis Jedusor ait commis une chose pareille sans que ce soit volontaire. Compatissante, Maia passa son bras autour de son épaule en l'emmenant vers la porte. Au passage, Tom lui murmura :

- Essaye de me battre en duel maintenant...

Hargneuse, Hermione lui répondit d'une voix basse et sifflante :

- J'ai deux mains, Jedusor...

**Le mot de la fin :** Le voilà qui révèle son méchant côté et Hermione commence à voir que ça tourne pas toujours rond à cette époque... prochain chapitre bientôt j'espère, en attendant, continuez de me reviewer ! ;)


	6. You might pay

**Vény Rogue : **Merci ! :) Je vais essayer de pas trop la poster en retard...

**Chibi-Alchemist : **Ouah hé bien merci je suis contente d'avoir su te captiver au point que tu as tout lu d'un coup ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir autant pour le temps d'attente que pour la qualité des chapitres à venir :)

**ExosS : **Coucou !!! C'est vrai je l'ai vu après l'avoir posté, sur Word il avait l'air plus long mais avec les réponses aux reviews c'était trompeur. LOL je vais tenter de me reprendre avec celui-ci ! Heureuse que tu l'aies aimé quand même. Et oui il commence à être un peu plus méchant... héhé !

**Aodren : **Salut ! :) Moi aussi je prends le parti d'Hermione, je pense que quiconque prend celui de Tom doit absolument consulter un psychologue de toute urgence. Bien sûr que cette vengeance était injuste, si c'était juste ce ne serait pas vraiment digne du futur Lord Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ? ;)

**Polyne21 :** Merci beaucoup du gentil compliment ! :D Deux chapitres à la suite j'ai déjà fait ça... mais à l'époque je ne faisais que ça. LOL ! ;)

**Tetra :** La suite a mis du temps à arriver, je suis désolée :)

**Pinkly :** Merci beaucoup !! :D

**Arya Destiny :** Encore une fois, désolée du temps d'attente, j'espère que tu aimeras quand même ce chapitre.

**Sophia Supernova :** Ouah, quelle review ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps d'écrire tout cela, ça me touche énormément. Je fais de mon mieux pour rendre les personnages fidèles et l'histoire crédible, bien sûr Hermione risque au fil du temps d'être un peu « écorchée » car elle devra constamment agir comme quelqu'un qu'elle n'est pas (une Serpentarde fière de l'être)... mais je vais essayer de ne pas tomber dans le pattern classique où la psychologie est mise au placard ! Encore une fois, merci pour ton commentaire, il me fait vraiment plaisir et j'espère que tu continueras à aimer ma fic. Et ne t'en fais pas, le crime de Tom ne demeurera pas impuni !

**oOx-aiim3-m0ii-x-Oo :** Tant mieux si tu aimes !! :D J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue...

**Cindy :** Coucou ! Ce que je voulais dire « ça ne tourne pas rond à cette époque », c'est que Hermione ne s'attendait pas nécessairement à voir que tout le monde s'écraser devant Tom. Elle ne croyait pas qu'il avait déjà autant d'influence à Poudlard, or elle découvre de plus en plus qu'il semble être déjà Voldemort... ;)

**Chapitre 6 : You might pay**

- Je te l'avais dit Holly. Tu vois ? Je te l'avais dit, ne cessait de répéter Maia alors qu'elle emmenait la jeune fille à l'infirmerie. Il ne fait pas bon avoir Tom Jedusor comme ennemi.

- Est-ce que j'étais supposée deviner ça de moi-même ? répliqua-t-elle d'un ton acide. Quand on bat quelqu'un dans un duel à la loyale, il n'est pas sensé nous en vouloir à mort après !

« En fait, oui, tu aurais dû te douter que Voldemort ne se laisserait pas vaincre sans conséquences » dit la voix de la logique dans sa tête.

- Mais à Poudlard, c'est comme ça. Jedusor est le meilleur. Ne vas pas lui faire craindre le contraire. De toute façon, personne ne le peut. Tous ceux de notre promotion qui ont voulu être premiers de classe devant lui n'ont jamais été de taille. Peu importe à quel point tu en sais sur la question que le professeur te pose, Tom en sait encore plus. On dirait qu'il lit dans l'esprit des professeurs parfois tellement il dit LA réponse qu'ils veulent entendre.

« Est-ce le cas ? » se dit soudain Hermione. Était-ce ça, le secret du génie académique de Tom Jedusor ? Tricher par legilimancie ? Ce n'était pas impossible, mais Hermione ignorait si Jedusor maîtrisait déjà la legilimancie à Poudlard. Peut-être n'avait-il appris cet branche sombre de la magie qu'à sa sortie de l'école. En contrepartie, Hermione savait par expérience qu'il était très possible d'être première de classe partout sans tricher. « Non » se souvint-elle.

Même elle, reconnue dans toute l'école à son époque comme la Miss Je-Sais-Tout par excellence, n'était pas la meilleure partout. Elle était d'une nullité affolante en divination. Et Harry avait obtenu un meilleur résultat qu'elle à l'épreuve finale de BUSE en défense contre les forces du mal.

- À quoi tu penses ? J'espère que tu penses à ce que je t'ai dit !

- Oui et non. En fait, je me demandais pourquoi Jedusor est comme ça. Pour moi aussi le succès académique est important, mais je ne ferais pas de mal à un meilleur élève que moi.

- Je pense qu'il n'a que ça. Il ne joue pas au Quidditch, il n'a pas des tonnes d'amis et il ne semble pas du tout s'amuser comme un petit fou avec ceux qu'il a. Alors...

« Ou bien il ressent déjà le besoin d'asseoir son pouvoir et d'être le plus fort ». Auquel cas la question qu'elle s'était posée en le voyant pour la première fois se posait à nouveau : était-elle arrivée trop tard pour le sauver ?

- Que s'est-il passé ??? demanda l'infirmière en les voyant arriver.

- Elle a reçu du sang de crabe de feu sur la main, madame ! répondit Maia avant même qu'Hermione n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

- Par Merlin ! Asseyez-vous là, ma petite...

Sans protester, Hermione s'assit sur le lit indiqué par l'infirmière de l'école. La femme d'âge mûr lui appliqua une pommade vert pomme et, aussitôt, la jeune fille ressentit un immense soulagement. Quelques secondes plus tard, sa peau était parfaitement guérie.

- Voilà... vous ferez attention à l'avenir ! Si ça arrive trop souvent, ça peut laisser des séquelles.

- Ce n'était pas ma faute ! s'insurgea la jeune fille.

Être tenue responsable d'une telle « maladresse » l'insultait. Et ça aurait encore plus insulté une Serpentarde.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, faites attention... que ce soit votre faute ou celle de quelqu'un d'autre !

- D'accord, j'ai compris...

Elle quitta l'infirmerie avec Maia.

- On devrait se rendre tout de suite à la Grande Salle. Le cours était presque fini et c'était le dernier de la journée.

- Oui, allons nous prosterner devant Jedusor...

- _Holly_ !

- Je plaisantais.

- Holly, honnêtement... mieux vaut ne pas faire ce genre de blagues. L'an dernier, Miranda Stones a cru que ce serait drôle de se moquer de Tom et de tenter de se montrer plus maligne que lui, de le tourner en ridicule... et elle n'est pas revenue cette année. Il paraît qu'elle est à Ste-Mangouste depuis.

- Elle a pu faire un accident cet été, répondit simplement la nouvelle Serpentarde.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas. Elle ne s'est pas cassé quelque chose, d'ailleurs elle serait sortie en quelques minutes si c'était ça. C'est là-dedans...

La blonde tapota son front au lieu de finir sa phrase. Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux, puis reprit une expression normale.

- Arrête, ce n'est pas possible. Il n'a pas pu rendre folle une fille _juste_ parce qu'elle a voulu se moquer un peu de lui.

- Tu crois ? lança-t-elle alors qu'elles pénétraient dans la Grande Salle.

La jeune Malefoy semblait parfaitement sûre de ce qu'elle avançait, à un point tel que Hermione elle-même se mit à douter. Pouvait-il vraiment être aussi cruel ? Déjà ? Et pour une raison aussi futile ? En se dirigeant vers la table de sa maison, la sorcière posa le regard sur quelqu'un qui acheva de la convaincre. C'était une jeune fille qui devait être en première année.

Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns, un teint pâle, de grands yeux foncés. Elle semblait plutôt grande pour son jeune âge, et sa silhouette était fine. Cette femme était brune que sa sœur était blonde, ses yeux étaient aussi foncés que ceux de sa sœur étaient clairs, et elle était probablement aussi élancée que sa sœur le serait à son âge. Hermione reconnut immédiatement Bellatrix Lestrange – enfin, Black. Pour l'instant, elle était Bellatrix Black, et elle ne deviendrait Bellatrix Lestrange qu'en épousant le jeune homme déjà à la droite de Tom.

Oui. Si cette femme, la plus grande servante de Lord Voldemort, avait pu torturer jusqu'à la folie les parents de Neville, alors le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même pouvait très bien avoir rendu folle cette fille qui se mettait sur son chemin. Si elle continuait à le faire, lui ferait-il subir la même chose ? Peut-être. Mais, paradoxalement, si elle arrêtait de se poser contre lui, de le défier, il l'ignorerait et elle serait incapable de l'atteindre. Elle serait incapable de le sauver.

Ce dilemme l'occupa tout le long du repas, tellement qu'elle ne répondait que le strict minimum à Maia lorsqu'elle sentait qu'il était temps pour elle de dire quelque chose. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. La jeune fille se retourna et vit...

- Professeur Dumbledore ?

- Vous viendrez me rejoindre dans mon bureau lorsque vous aurez fini de manger Miss... Livingstone.

À nouveau, Hermione se sentit étrange face au regard de Dumbledore. Un regard qui semblait en savoir trop. « Ce n'est pas possible » se répéta-t-elle pour la énième fois.

- Oui, professeur, répondit-elle en tentant d'avoir de l'assurance.

Il lui sourit avant de repartir. Mais s'il ne savait pas... pourquoi voulait-il la voir ? Sûrement pour le cours de métamorphose. C'était la seule explication possible.

Oui, vraiment.

La seule.

Son repas fini, Hermione salua Maia avant de sortir de la Grande Salle. Machinalement, elle se dirigeait vers le bureau du directeur lorsqu'elle s'arrêta : Dumbledore n'était pas directeur à cette époque. Où était son bureau, alors ? Probablement au même endroit que celui de McGonagall à son époque. Devant la porte du bureau du professeur de métamorphose, elle prit une longue inspiration et toqua à la porte.

- Entrez !

La fille de Moldus s'exécuta.

- Asseyez-vous...

Il prit place derrière son bureau.

- Je suis ravi de voir que vous ayez trouvé mon bureau aussi facilement.

« Nom d'une gargouille ». C'était vrai. Hermione savait parfaitement où se trouvait ce bureau. Mais Holly, en revanche, n'aurait pas dû.

- Maia m'a dit où il se trouvait.

- C'est bien aimable de la part de Miss Malefoy, dit-il avec une lueur taquine dans le regard.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ! » cria une voix dans la tête de la jeune fille.

- Vous ne vous doutez pas de pourquoi je vous ai faite venir ici ?

- En fait... non, professeur. Pas du tout, mentit-elle.

- Vraiment pas ?

- Non.

- Je voulais savoir si vous aviez un plan bien défini.

- Pour... pour mes études ? balbutia-t-elle.

Le professeur sourit en se levant.

- Vous pouvez arrêtez ce petit jeu, Miss Granger. Nous ne sommes que tous les deux.

- Mais... mais... comment ?

- J'étais presque sûr que vous comprendriez que ce que vous aviez à faire devait être fait ici, et je pensais aussi que vous apprécieriez de ne pas être seule, alors j'ai enchanté votre Retourneur avant de vous le remettre. S'il était déclenché et vous menait dans un endroit où je me trouvais à l'époque – Poudlard, en somme – il devait me transporter dans mon corps de l'époque.

- Prouvez-le !

- Pardon ?

- Prouvez ce que vous dites, dit-elle en croisant les bras. Je vois pas pourquoi je goberais n'importe quoi !

- Vous êtes Hermione Granger, la plus brillante élève de Poudlard, vous avez été préfète à Gryffondor, vos parents sont des Moldus et vous êtes ici dans l'espoir de changer le cours du temps afin de sauver vos proches de la mort certaine qui les attend car Lord Voldemort... est maintenant impossible à arrêter.

Il fallut quelques longues secondes à la sorcière pour assimiler tout ça. Donc, c'était vrai. Seul Dumbledore, le vrai Dumbledore, le Dumbledore de son époque pouvait en savoir autant sur elle. Elle se détendit un peu. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas lui vouloir de mal. En fait, il ne pouvait que l'aider.

- Alors vous m'avez... suivie ici ? Mais... si vous pouviez... alors pourquoi ne pas faire ceci... vous-même ?

- Parce que j'en suis bien incapable, malheureusement. Croyez bien que je ne vous aurais pas mêlée à ceci si ce n'était pas nécessaire.

- Et si votre esprit est ici... qu'est-ce qui arrive au... au « vous du futur » ?

- J'ai prévu le coup... personne ne s'inquiétera de mon absence. En apprenant la mort de Drago et Narcissa Malefoy, je me suis douté que ce serait l'élément déclencheur pour vous... donc je me suis arrangé. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, inquiétez-vous surtout pour _vous_.

La jeune fille baissa la tête.

- Qu'avez-vous prévu ?

Les mains jointes, Dumbledore regardait Hermione par-dessus ses lunettes dorées de son regard azur, attendant patiemment sa réponse. La sorcière se sentait comme devant un examen. Un examen qu'elle n'aurait pas étudié.

- Je ne sais pas trop... attirer son attention d'abord, puis essayer de m'en rapprocher... peut-être même devenir son amie et lui faire comprendre par la suite que je ne suis pas une Sang Pur... peut-être que s'il se lie d'amitié avec une « Sang-de-Bourbe », il changera. Peut-être qu'ainsi, il ne les massacrera pas...

Devenir amie avec Lord Voldemort ? Elle se sentait parfaitement ridicule.

- Je... je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux.

- L'attirer par l'esprit, puis le toucher par le cœur...

Le futur directeur de Poudlard parut songeur.

- Ça peut très bien marcher... mais n'oubliez jamais d'où vous venez... ni qui vous êtes supposée être, Miss « Livingstone »...

- Je me souviendrai.

- Très bien dans ce cas... vous pouvez quitter dans ce cas.

Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Juste une dernière chose...

- Oui ?

- Je dois dire... magnifique travail de persuasion sur le Choixpeau. Encore plus que Harry lui-même...

L'Anglaise retint un sourire.

- Merci, professeur...

**Le mot de la fin :** Je sais qu'avec le calcul, ça fait une Bellatrix dans la soixantaine à l'époque d'Harry, mais c'est plutôt logique qu'elle soit là car Rudolphus Lestrange, son futur mari, a été nommé comme étant aux côtés de Tom du temps des études de ce dernier... donc logiquement, elle devrait être là aussi parce que je pense pas qu'ils soient censés avoir vingt ans de différence. Et je pense que Lucius aussi avait été nommé dans le tome 6 donc lui aussi ça lui fait la soixantaine assez avancée en plus alors que son fils unique est adolescent... bref je pense que JKR et les chiffres, ça fait quatre !


End file.
